


序章

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Pike与Spock的对话，关于河滨镇的一夜





	序章

“你猜我昨天遇见谁了？”

Pike舰长端坐在书桌之后，凌乱的头发与脸颊的红晕很好地解释了桌面上文件乱糟糟的状态从何而来。也许选择在私人书房进行汇报是一个错误的选择。Spock扳直后背将报告稳稳当当地握在掌心之中。Pike侧过身试图看清瓦肯人背后的文书，然后扶着头哀嚎着倒在椅背上。

重量使得Pike舰长带着椅子后退了些许，但是他很快将自己拉回了书桌前，或许有些过于用力了，皱巴巴的衬衫撞在了桌沿上。Spock观察了一下上司的面部表情，困惑地发现自己的长官心情莫名愉悦。

Pike等了一会儿，Spock始终未曾意识到自己应该礼貌地接上话，因为“瓦肯人不闲谈”。他瞪着自己的酒杯，又小心翼翼地抬起过分沉重的脑袋，看着保持诚恳表情但未能成功藏起逃跑欲望的瓦肯同事。

“他长得真像他爸爸。”Pike大声地自言自语。

“长官，也许我……”

“你知道吗，Spock，其实我也没有十足的把握他会出现在穿梭艇前，我很高兴那个孩子——他就像个炮仗一样一点就着。”

Pike得意洋洋的语气勾起了Spock人类基因中好奇且八卦的成分，但瓦肯本性一如既往地占了上风。Spock知道自己一时半会无法离开书房了，于是他决定以静制动。

Pike继续“动”着，他以左脚为支点在刚刚打蜡的地面上转折小角度的圆弧，唯一使他没有摸上天花板的原因大概是架子上那空了大半的酒瓶。

“他在酒吧斗殴的伤口一点也没有处理，但是他妈的，他看起来和他爸爸一样，帅气得让人几乎可以原谅他干的一切蠢事——你猜怎么着？”Pike抛出了今日的第二个猜谜游戏，而Spock可以预测接下来还有更多。“我甚至没有把握星舰学院能不能把他的愚蠢自大减去一半。”

那么Pike舰长在谈论今年新招收的一名男性学员。

“他会是星联前进的新动力，他会改变这一切。”

Pike几乎是用朗诵咏叹的语调说完了这句话，然后他垂下头盯着洒光了酒的杯子，留下Spock在沉默中无法克制地开始思考星际联邦到底需要何种“改变”与“动力”。这需要一个大胆的推测，远远超出Spock在实验室里的日常测试。

“Spock？”Pike重新抬起头，他的脑袋靠在椅背上，脸上的红晕渐渐消退。舰长的坐姿带上了某种在舰桥上为Spock大副所熟知的气势，令瓦肯人条件反射地绷紧了自己的面部肌肉。

“Spock，”Pike缓慢地对瓦肯人说，“你会喜欢他的——不，你可能会讨厌他，但未来是属于你们的。”

Spock并不知晓Pike指的“他”所为何人。他无法分析理解舰长所得出的结论有何依据。然而Pike语气中笃定而又郑重的口吻令他不由自主地回答了Pike，他甚至不知道自己答应了什么。

“是的，舰长。”Spock说道。


End file.
